The Youngest Survivor
by narutofanforever101
Summary: The remaining seven survivors find a baby in the abandoned Baton Rouge. Who knows what will happen? *Spoilers* EllisxZoey RochellexNick
1. The Youngest Survivor

"Alright everyone search for supplies!" Coach said to the other seven (yes seven *SPOILER* Bill is dead) survivors. The house that was in the Botan Rouge suburbs was open. It was large, white, and not protected enough to survive the horde.

"Look at this." Zoey said finding a blood stained picture. It was a picture of a young man, about 21, and a woman around the same age with a seemingly newborn baby in her hand.

"Poor kid. This date was just a little while ago, Botan was hit last week. Didn't survive." Ellis said checking the date of the photo which was 1 month ago.

"Wah!" a voice cried.

"Was that a Witch?" Nick asked facing in the direction of the cry.

"No, a Witch sounds like a woman that watched one too many chick flicks," Francis replied. "That sounded more like a-"

"Baby!" Rochelle yelled.

"Yeah it did sound like one!" Louis replied.

"No really a baby!" Rochelle yelled. The six survivors crowded the woman in the Depeche Mode shirt and looked at the little baby. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"How on Earth did the zombies not find him?" Nick exclaimed.

"He was in the chest, with seven large empty baby bottles and toys." Rochelle explained.

"The parents must've hid him from the zombies so he could live." Coach said.

"OOOO! Can we keep him? I've always wanted a little brother!" Ellis said as if he was an excited toddler that wanted a puppy.

"No Ellis. How are we going to both shoot zombies and care for this little guy?" Nick asked.

"We can't just leave him!" Louis yelled.

"I say we put him out of his misery." Francis suggested.

"You murderer!" Ellis said grabbing the child and holding him close.

"I'm not with Francis on his idea but how are we gonna take care of him?" Zoey asked. The survivors all looked at Ellis.

"If we can't figure out how to take care of him by the end of the week.......we'll kill him." Ellis said sadly.

"I vote Ellis's plan." Coach said.

"I second that." Zoey said.

"Alright we go with Ellis's plan. But there's one thing, how are we gonna both shoot and carry him?" Rochelle asked.

"Hey look what I found!" Louis said. He held up a navy blue baby carrier.

"Let's take turns holding him." Ellis suggested.

"I hate parenting." Francis said.

"Alright y'all here's the plan. Whoever is holding the kid is in the center while the other 6 are all around. One in the left corner in the front, one in the right corner center, one in the left back, one in the back, one in the right back, one in the left corner center, and one in the front." Coach planned.

"I get it. So if one of us gets grabbed or pounced we can easily save each other." Rochelle said.

"Yeah. But what if there's a horde?" Nick asked.

"Then we'll form a circle around the one with the baby." Coach answered.

"I get it!" Ellis said.

"Who's carrying first?" Zoey asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Francis asked. Then out of nowhere the similar sound of stomping feet was getting closer.

"THE HORDE!" Ellis screamed putting the baby on his back. The survivors quickly got out their weapons and made a circle around Ellis. The began shooting as many as they could. None of them reaching Ellis and the small child who began to cry immensely.

"Ellis shut the kid up he's attracting more zombies!" Nick yelled shooting the zombies with his AK 47.

"Stop crying little guy!" Ellis said, the baby kept on crying. He began to make as many funny faces as he could, sung as many songs he could think of (Midnight Riders included), and began to rock the baby. Out of options he began to think of something else.

"I had a buddy Keith once, he kinda looked like you in fact. One time he tried to swing on ropes, kinda like Tarzan but he did it on a dare," Ellis told the tiny baby, he stopped crying and listened. "But there was no ropes around this place. So he got some thread and tied it to a tree, you think as soon as he swung he wound fall but he didn't. He hung there for like 2 hours but he didn't want to let go because he's afraid of heights and there was poison ivy below him. But as soon as we got a trampoline for him to jump onto so the impact wouldn't be so hard, the thread broke and he landed right on his as- I mean butt on poison Ivy. Doctors called up other doctors cause they never seen poison ivy rashes on every inch of a person's body. The way it got all over his body I don't know." When Ellis finished the story all the zombies were gone.

"Looks like we got a story lover." Zoey commented. The baby giggled in reply.

"Let's go look for supplies." Coach said. The Survivors walked in the planned formation killing any zombie in the way.

"Look a super market!" Rochelle pointed out.

"Yeah?" Francis asked.

"We can look for food for him!" Louis said.

"Woohoo! Well little guy we can find a way to take care of you!" Ellis said happily. They entered the almost empty large food market.

"Dang it! No food!" Rochelle yelled.

"Hey guys! The giant fridge is still full!" Nick yelled. The survivors pried at the door but it wasn't opening.

"Is it welded shut?" Francis asked. Zoey noticed the baby reaching for a large red glowing button labeled "open."

"We are so stupid." Zoey said walking to the button and pressing it. The door made a clicking noise and Francis and Ellis opened the door to reveal shelves stuffed with different foods. They found baby food and milk.

"Looks like we can care for you after all." Ellis said giving the tiny baby a bottle of milk that he brought.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" Rochelle exclaimed.

"When was the last time the baby's diaper was changed?" Nick said pinching his nose.

"There's a baby shop across the street go get some diapers and baby clothes if you find some." Coach instructed. Zoey and Rochelle went to get the stuff they were back in 15 minutes.

"Someone needs to change the diaper." Rochelle said. the survivors looked at each other.

"I'm out cause I carried the guy." Ellis said.

"I'm out cause I made the plan to protect him." Coach explained.

"We're out cause we got the stuff," Zoey said gesturing to her and Rochelle. "It wasn't easy there was a Hunter in there."

"That means me, Nick, and Francis need to rock, paper scissors." Louis said. The three of them made a circle. Louis had rock while Nick and Francis had scissors. Nick and Francis the game and they both had rock.

"I hate rock, paper, scissors," Francis said going again he had paper and Nick had rock. "I changed my mind."

"I hate you." Nick said angerly. He approached the baby with caution. *After the diaper gets changed*  
"Oh......My........God...." He said the stink entangled in his mind. Francis, Rochelle, Ellis, and Zoey were laughing insanely while Ellis was trying to contain his laughter but failed. Coach couldn't help but feel sorry for him along with Louis.

"Now that he's part of our group. What should we call him?" Louis asked.

"Jimmy Gibbs Jr Jr!" Ellis exclaimed.

"I say we name him Vest!" Francis said.

"No Marty!" Zoey yelled.

"William," Louis said seriously. "Bill's real name." The survivors around him remained silent.

"William is a great name." Zoey smiled as she pick up the baby. She got out Bill's hat that she kept as a keepsafe for Bill and put it on the little boy.

"I guess we're William's family now." Rochelle said.

"Can I be the dad? PLEASE!" Ellis whined.

"I thought you said you wanted to be his older brother." Louis said.

"I changed my mind!" Ellis explained.

"Yes Ellis you can be the dad. You just better not make me the grandma." Rochelle laughed.

"AWESOME! Zoey you can be the mom." Ellis said leaning closer to Zoey.

"I'll act like his mom but I'm not getting married to you Ellis." Zoey said.

"Why?" Ellis frowned.

"Cause after seeing the Witch bride I'm NOT getting married." Zoey laughed.


	2. First word

"Who's turn is it to hold Bill?" Ellis asked after waking up. (they are using the freezer as a makeshift safe room)

"I'll give it a shot." Zoey said tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"But here's the problem, where the heck are we going?" Nick asked.

"I say we head out of Georgia. Let's go to Canada and see if we can get help from the Mounties or something." Louis said.

"I hate Canada." Francis said.

"Do you have a better plan?" Rochelle asked loading her pistol.

"Let's go to Nevada and play in the casino." Nick said.

"Hello? Zombie apocalypse! We only thought New Orleans made it! But they didn't!" Ellis said waving his arms up.

"I heard a little while ago The Gulf of Mexico was a safe place." Coach said.

"But in case you've forgotten what the army almost did to us. If that Tank hadn't come in we would've died." Rochelle said.

"Ok where do we go?" Francis asked.

"How about we wander around and kill as many zombies as possible and try to cure this zombie ridden nation?" Ellis suggested.

"Yes and while were at let's repopulate." Francis joked.

"Dibs on Rochelle!" Nick yelled. The yelling was followed by a slap from Rochelle.

"Very funny. I have a plan, let's wander around America and see if anyone can help us. And raise the little guy." Rochelle said pointing to Bill.

"When he starts to walk we need to teach him how to hold a gun." Francis said. The survivors gathered their supplies heading in the formation once again. (Zoey in the middle)

"Uh, guys I just realized something." Zoey began.

"What?" Coach asked turning around the others stopping.

"What if there's a Tank?" She asked frightened.

"Then..........." Coach paused.

"I got an idea. If there's a Tank the one with Bill runs while one goes with them to protect them. And the rest will stay and fight the Tank." Louis said.

"Great idea." Rochelle commented.

"Gah!" a deep voice boomed. The Tank came out of a garage, heading towards the survivors.

"Now it's time to test it!" Nick said.

"Run Zoey!" Francis yelled shooting it with his shot gun. Zoey was furiously running, she quickly got Bill off her back and held him close.

"Wait Zoey I'm coming with you!" Ellis yelled. The Tank noticed Ellis running towards Zoey and ran to him.

"No!" Nick yelled and meleed the Tank. The Tank turned around and hit him.

"Nick!" Rochelle said coming to his aid. The Tank was catching up to Ellis and Zoey.

"Zoey use this," Ellis said handing her an Adrenaline shot. "Run!" Ellis got out a Molotov and set the Tank on fire and drew him away from Zoey who used the Adrenaline shot. He got out his Assault Rifle and began shooting the Tank.

"Ellis you can't take it alone!" Zoey yelled running away.

"I don't care you need to be safe!" He yelled shooting the Tank.

"Keep on shooting!" Coach said running after the Tank. Just as it was going to hit Ellis it died.

"Whew!" Ellis sighed.

Zoey quickly ran up to Ellis and hugged him. "Thank you so much." She said almost crying.

"Safe room up ahead!" said Rochelle.

"Smoker!" Coach said spying the green smoke. Nick quickly killed it with one shot.

"Nice shot." Louis said. When they entered the safe room there was several sleeping bags, a working stove, and fridge.

"I'm ST-AR-VING!" Ellis said.

"Don't worry we got some food." Rochelle said.

"Can we have some gumbo? I haven't had it in MONTHS!" Coach complained.

"I would make it if I knew." Rochelle said.

"I know how, I took a culinary class in College I wanted to be a cook. Or a horror actress, I couldn't decide."Zoey said. She started to stove, and got out ingredients.

"Ellis cut some mushrooms please." Zoey said.

"Yes ma'am." He replied getting a machete. While the food was cooking the survivors were killing time. Ellis was helping Zoey, Louis was reloading the guns, Nick was counting money, Rochelle was writing in a journal when the infection blew over (if it ever did) she hoped to publish on TV, Coach was standing next to Zoey and kept on asking "Is it done yet?", and Francis was playing with Bill.

"Say vest. Veeest. Veeeeest." Francis repeated.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rochelle asked looking up from her journal.

"Trying to make him say vest. Now veeeeeeesssssst." He replied.

"I think he's a bit too young to talk." Louis said.

"Sma-sma." Bill began to say.

"Is 'sma' a word?" Francis asked.

"Sma-smak." Bill spoke.

"Smack? Ok." Rochelle said smacking Francis on the cheek.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Smo-smo." He said.

"Sow?" Rochelle asked.

"Ker." Bill said.

"Ker?" Nick said confused.

"Smo-smo. Smo-ker!" He said.

"Smoker?" Ellis said looking up. As soon as he said that through the other side of the exit a Smoker grabbed him.

"Ellis!" Zoey said grabbing a rifle and killing the Smoker.

"Smoker is his first word. Perfect, now let's teach him how to say Hunter, Boomer, Tank, Jockey, Spitter, and Witch." Rochelle said laughing.

Wow 5 reviews in a short time. O.o I gotta update more often.


	3. So called Saved

Ellis was awake in Kentucky, it was around a month since they found Bill. He had learned to say: Smoker, Hunter, Witch, Jockey, Spitter, Boomer, Tank, but couldn't get Charger right for some reason. When he saw a Charger he would yell Barger instead. He also learned to say: Heath kit, Pills here (I couldn't resist), and Safe Room. Though he couldn't pernouce the survivors names well. He called Rochelle Ro, Coach Couch (XD), Nick Nic, Ellis Dada, Zoey Mama, Francis Fran (he got very angry when he did), and Louis Lewy. Ellis's friends were asleep, but for some reason he stayed awake. He was thinking about the future, what if the infection blew over? What if even if Zoey said she didn't get married they did? Ellis imagined it.  
Zoey would grow up to be a beautiful woman and Ellis would open up a Mechanic Shop that would improve cars and motorcycles. Francis would drop in once in awhile to have his Motorcycle tuned up and pimped out. He would say "I owe you." but would never pay his bill with money that he made (meaning with other people's money.) Rochelle and Nick would probably be married too, Rochelle would turn into a star reporter and Nick would be gambling his way to riches. Louis would most likely become the owner of a huge company and Coach would resume his health teaching. Bill would become a handsome smart kid and want to do amazing things and would live under the roof of Ellis and Zoey.  
Maybe Keith would come by too. Tell Bill about some of his adventures and what to do in worst case sinerios. Man he would be so happy if that happened. For the zombies to be gone and have Zoey as a wife. Ellis sighed, dreaming wouldn't get him anywhere. He looked at Bill wrapped in a blanket.  
"I hope you don't have to face this forever kid." He said.

"Dada." Bill called.

"Still awake too huh?" Ellis whispered crawling past a heavily snoring Francis.

"Dada." he said again.

"I know it's hard to sleep because of our little problem." Ellis said tilting his head towards Francis.

"Who are you calling a problem." Francis said. Ellis slightly jumped. Francis wasn't awake, he was sleep talking.

"You're the problem you stupid talking elf hic." Francis spoke turning towards where Ellis was.

"Man Francis has weird dreams." Ellis sighed in relief.

"Mama." Bill called out.

"Huh?" Ellis asked picking up the child. He checked if he needed a diaper change or needed to be burped.

"Mama!" Bill began to cry.

"Oh! Don't cry it's ok! I'll take you to Zoey." Ellis said. The safe room was a small house, the boys slept in one room while the girls slept in another. Ellis slowly walked into the hallway, trying not to make a noise. Zoey and Rochelle were in the living room. Ellis peeked in on the two girls. Zoey thankfully was the one closest to him so that saved some time.

"Mama!" Bill cried again tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry." Ellis comforted. He walked up to Zoey. To him she was like sleeping beauty. Her brown hair was down and fell to her shoulders. She looked so peaceful too. But unfortunately Ellis and to wake the sleeping angel.

"Zoey...." Ellis said shaking her. She groaned a bit and turned away.

"Zoey, someone wants to see you." Ellis said but Zoey just twitched her hand.

"Zoey wake up." Ellis said shaking her again.

"Mama!" Bill cried, his crying got louder. And trust me you do not want to wake up Nick before he wakes himself up. Not wanting to deal with a cranky Nick he thought of something.

"Zoey, Francis stole your top." Ellis whispered into her ear. Zoey shot up and covered her torso. She then realized that her top wasn't gone.

"Ellis!" Zoey whispered still aware it was night.

"Sorry Zo. But the little guy wanted you and you just didn't wake up." Ellis explained.

"Mama!" Bill said reaching up his arms.

"Alright little guy what do you want?" Zoey said picking him up. Bill clinged to his "Mama" and began to fall asleep.

"I guess he was having a hard time sleeping with the guys." Ellis whispered, making sure not to wake up the little baby.

"Francis snoring?" Zoey asked.

"Yep." Ellis said.

"I know the feeling. I had to stuff gauze down my ears to not hear half of his snoring." Zoey laughed.

"I wonder how Louis, Nick, and Coach handle it." Ellis said.

"They probably stuffed gauze down their ears too." Zoey replied.

"I don't want to waste gauze." Ellis said.

"You can sleep in here for the night." Zoey said.

"Really Zo?" Ellis asked.

"Why not?" Zoey said. Ellis grinned goofily and went to get his sleeping bag. He got the sleeping bag and put it in the corner. Zoey was lying down and gently rocking Bill.

"Night Zo." Ellis said.

"Goodnight Ellis." Zoey replied. And with that Ellis closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Wah!" a loud crying wailed. Ellis shot open his eyes. Zoey wasn't there and Rochelle wasn't there either.  
"Zoey? Rochelle?" Ellis called. He ran to where the boys were. They weren't there.  
He realized that the exit of the safe house was open.

"Wah!" The voice cried again. It sounded like Bill's crying!

"Francis! Bill! Zoey! Louis! Where are you guys?" Ellis called. He followed the sound of the crying to a house. It grew stronger as he went into a hallway. Wah! It came from a room at the end. Ellis's body froze up, his muscles tensed as he opened the door. The corpses of his friends were there, and feasting apon their flesh was the zobified version of baby Bill.

"NO!" Ellis screamed. He looked around the room, it was morning Rochelle awoke from her slumber and Zoey was cooking.

"WHO THE HECK JUST SCREAMED!" Nick yelled entering the room.

"Sorry bout' that," Ellis replied. Then one thing came to his mind: Bill. "Where's Bill!? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"Whoa slow down there Ellis. Bill's fine, he's right here." Coach said coming in the room with Bill in his arms whose diaper was just changed. Ellis quickly grabbed on to the baby, he didn't want him to be a zombie. He wanted him to live a full life, to have fun.

"I promise Bill I'll always protect you, I'll never leave you and I'll be the best daddy anybody could be." Ellis said, almost moved to tears.

"What's going on?" Francis asked.

"My guess is Ellis had a bad dream." Rochelle said stretching her arms.

"What was it?" Louis asked.

"It scared the holy sh*t out of me. Bill was a zombie, and he was eating you guys." Ellis shuttered. Everyone feared the thought that someday that Bill would turn into a zombie. But thankfully he hasn't so far. They hoped he was immune, so far they've had a lot of encounters with the Infected but so far Bill wasn't infected, but then again it might work through biting.

"That's a scary thought." Zoey said frying some eggs.

"Well let's hope it doesn't happen." Louis replied.

"For now on I'll be the one to carry him around, I want to do it all. Change his diaper, feed 'im, and all that stuff." Ellis spoke.

"Whooo hooooo! No more work!" Francis exclaimed dancing around.

"Ellis I know you're worried about him. But you don't need to do all the work." Zoey said.

"Why? I haven't done much for him." Ellis replied.

"What do you mean? You've done a lot," Zoey explained. "If you hadn't suggested we take care of him he would be dead. You always made sure he was safe, happy, and healthy."

"She's right Ellis. You've done the most out of everyone." Rochelle added.

"I've done stuff too." Francis whined.

"The only thing you've done for him so far is try and make him say 'Vest' by the way it's your turn to carry." Nick replied.

"No! It's yours!" Francis argued.

"Yours!" Nick yelled.

"Yours!" Francis screamed.

"Yours!" Nick screamed louder.

"YOURS!" Francis yelled so loud it scared the zombies outside away.

"Mine." Nick said smugly.

"No it's not yours it's mine!" Francis said.

"Ok then it's yours." Nick laughed.

"Hell yeah it's mine....Oh.....Wait a second.......YOU CHEATED!" Francis yelled.

"Did not. Your just stupid." Nick laughed.

"Your stupid!" Francis yelled.

"Can you two stop you're gonna attract a horde." Rochelle said.

"Or scare it away." Coach laughed.

"Whatever." Francis said.

"Come on guys let's get going." Ellis said. The survivors walked through the thick forrests of Kentucky. Bill would accasionally shout: "Boomer" or "Hunter" from behind. After about a few hours of walking, the survivors wondered where the safe house was.

"Oh where oh where can the safe house be? Oh where oh where can it be?" Ellis sung.

"Can someone please take over he's hurting my back." Francis said (he ended up carrying him.)

"Alright." Louis said getting Bill on his back.

"Seriously where's the safe house? My feet are killing me more than the zombies." Nick complained.

"Tank!" Bill yelled. The pink hulk emerged from the forrest, running toward the survivors. Louis started to run, Ellis following. The five survivors took the Tank down easily, they were used to it.

"That was easy." Francis said.

"Tank!" Bill yelled again. The survivors turned hoping it wasn't, but it was. Another Tank appeared once again trying to get the survivors. They killed it once again. But then another appeared.

"I'm out of ammo!" Zoey exclaimed, pulling out her pistols.

"Me too!" Francis yelled. Tank after Tank kept coming, everyone was soon out of ammo.

"Run!" Nick yelled. They ran furiously down the Forrest, five Tanks following.

"We're not gonna make it!" Rochelle exclaimed, running out of air.

"Francis I have a confession," Louis yelled. "I dipped the toilet paper you used in Riverside with Boomer Bile so the zombies would chase you!"

"I hate you Louis!" Francis screamed.

"Nick I just want you to know that you were my favorite survivor!" Rochelle confessed.

"You are mine too!" Nick yelled.

"I LOVE YOU ZOEY!" Ellis screamed.

"I love turnips," Zoey yelled. "Just kidding! I....I....I....I do too."

"Mama! Dada!" Bill cried.

"I love you too Bill! I wish I could've been your father longer!" Ellis yelled.

"I wish that someone here to save our asses!" Coach yelled falling behind. Just then, there was a distant gunfire. It was later followed by an explosion.

"Keep going survivors!" a voice on a megaphone called. Louis looked ahead, the army! They surrounded a camp with barbed wire, no doubt was a safe zone.

"You got your wish!" Louis yelled. The army killed the Tanks, and welcomed the survivors.

"Woohoo! We are saved!" Ellis exclaimed, hugging Zoey.

"Yes, yes we are. Now Ellis, please get off." Zoey blushed.

"You're immune? Don't worry carriers. We have a station that removes the infection, just head over to the right. They'll be some soldiers waiting for you.......You got a baby?" The soldier said noticing Bill.

"Yep. You seem so surprised." Ellis said.

"It's because, when the infection is exposed to babies. The babies either turn themselves or make even immune people infected." The soldier explained.

"Do you need to do something with him?" Ellis clutched the baby tightly. A soldier beside him whispered in his ears.

"We need to run a few tests. Don't worry it won't hurt him." The soldier said taking Bill from Ellis's arms.

"Alright," Ellis said feeling uneasy. "If he starts to cry just call us."

"Ellis we need to go," Zoey called heading toward the place where the soldier pointed out. "I'm sure Bill will be fine."

"Alright. Like I said if he starts to cry give us a call." Ellis said.


	4. The Final

"Ellis? Are you ok?" Zoey asked. They were waiting for the soldiers to prepare the deinfection process and Ellis was still worrying about Bill.

"No Zoey. I'm worried about Bill. I don't trust the army no more after what happened." Ellis replied.

"Alright Ellis. After we get...Deinfectitized let's ask if we can check on him." Zoey said.

"Yeah. While were at it can we find the bathroom. I gotta take an unholy S____." Francis cussed.

"Alright just don't say that around Bill." Louis said.

"Survivors, you need to remove your clothes." A soldier said.

"Wait....Now?" Nick asked.

"No. Girls to the left (to the left to the left :D) and boys to the right." he replied. The survivors went into their seperate rooms to get deinfectitized (I loved that word so much that I wanted to type it again) and after word was finished (yeah trying to keep it PG-13.)

"That felt weird." Coach said.

"I think I inhaled some of the weird stuff they made us bathe in." Louis sighed.

"I hate baths." Francis said.

"Ellis let's go check on Bill." Zoey said, they walked down the the almost empty army strong hold. There were other survivors but not that many. They walked to the place were they entered and found the soldier they saw earlier.  
"Hey!" Ellis said.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"You know were Bill is? The baby we brought in earlier." Ellis said.

"I...Don't know what you mean.....There are no children here." He said, slightly stuttering. Zoey was very good when she could tell someone was lying.

"You're lying." Zoey said.

"No...I'm not........No kids....Really!" he lied once again.

"Stop it. Now you tell me what you did to him or I swear I will drag you out and feed you to the Tanks!" Ellis yelled.

"Alright! They're conducting an experiment on him! He has a special gene that most people don't have! When the infection goes inside him it immediately gets destroyed! We need that gene! It's going to be extracted from him.....He'll probably die." He replied.

"Bill! WHERE IS IT?" Ellis demanded, waving a piece of glass he found on the floor to the soldier's neck. Zoey was shocked. She never saw Ellis that way, not ever angry. There never was ANYTHING nor Hunter nor Witch nor Tank that made him angry. But......

"The strange building on the right! It looks like a dome!" He yelled trying to push him back.

"Thank you." Ellis said dropping the glass. Ellis walked to the strange dome building and Zoey followed silently.

"You alright Zo? Been awful quiet." Ellis said, returning to his normal Ellis way.

"It's just that.......I've never seen you angry like that." Zoey finally spoke.

"Really? Come to think of it I've never been that angry. In awhile." He said, still walking towards the dome.

"What happened last time?" Zoey asked, walking with him. Ellis gave a long sigh.

"It was with my dad, back when I was eight. He didn't love mom and me no more. Mom begged him not to go.....He got angry........and......he got a gun......and shot her." Ellis gasped out.

"Ellis..." Zoey spoke, she couldn't believe it.

"She didn't die though," Ellis choked out. "I got so angry......I got the gun out of his hands........and aimed at him."

"Ellis, why are you telling all this to me?" Zoey asked, he never opened up as much to her to any of the Survivors.

"I dunno your the easiest to talk to," Ellis explained. "Where was I? Oh yeah...........I screamed for him to just get out. He did........He ran away with some harlot.....I took mom to the hospital. Dad took all our money so I got good grades in school to get a scholarship and got into mechanics. I opened a shop with my friends and we made a killing."

"Ellis, I can't believe it. I can't believe such a terrible event didn't make you a cold hearted bastard." Zoey said.

"It did for a minute.........Then I met Keith he told me that: ' A terrible thing may have happened, but that doesn't mean you need to be a terrible person.' Come on, Bill's inside." Ellis said, Zoey noticed they were a few feet in front of the building. They opened the strange metal door.

"Shh. I hear em' talking." Ellis said putting a finger to his lips.

"Wah! Mama! Dada!" Ellis heard Bill cry.

"Is the gene ready to be extracted?" A voice asked.

"Almost, first we need to shut the baby up!" Another voice yelled.

"Can we extract the gene while he's dead?" The voice asked.

"Yes actually. Hand me that knife." The other voice said. Ellis got out his pistols and gave one to Zoey.

"Get ready," He whispered. "Now!" Ellis and Zoey jumped from the entrance, pistols aimed at the two men that looked like Scientists.

"Who are you?" One asked with Bill in his arms.

"Dada! Mama!" Bill cried, his arms reaching out to his parents.

"Give him to us. NOW!" Ellis demanded.

"You and what army. All you have is the girl." The other one said with the knife in his hands.

"Give us Bill!" Ellis yelled.

"Never." The scientist said holding Bill.

"Smoker!" Bill yelled. The scientist that was holding the knife was grabbed by a Smoker.

"John!" The scientist yelled holding Bill said. Ellis blocked his way to the scientist that was now choking on the Smoker's tongue.

"You better find a way to do this gene thing or else I'll let your friend die." Ellis said.

"Ellis......" Zoey once again was shocked. This wasn't the sweet, funny, awesome Ellis she knew.

"DO IT!" Ellis demanded.

"Stop Ellis! This isn't you!" Zoey yelled.

"Dada stop, may hurt Mama." Bill said. It was his first sentence. Ellis had a look as if he was slapped senseless. But he had a lot of sense. He turned around and shot the Smoker causing the Scientist to drop. He was gasping for air.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Ellis said.

"Dada." Bill spoke, reaching for him. Ellis picked him up without hesitation.

"Thanks Bill." He said, holding the tiny baby close.

"*cough* Thank you for saving me." The scientist, John said.

"I'm sorry I acted that way. I just got so angry. I know having the gene is important...But isn't there some other way to extract it without killing Bill?" Ellis asked.

"I wonder..." the other scientist said, putting his fingers to his chin. He scurried to the computer and on the screen was a picture of a DNA. Then he typed something and the DNA duplicated.

"That's it! We need to get a cell from him, extract the nucleus and clone it!" he exclaimed. The got a blood sample from Bill and put it in a machine and it began to do it's work.

"That's a relief. Huh Bill?" Zoey said, gently stroking the baby's cheek.

"Mama." he spoke.

"Bill! Ellis! Zoey!" A voice yelled, they turned around to see Francis.

"Fran!" Bill said.

"Stop calling me that! Well anyway I heard the yelling and came to see what was up. You guys ok?" Francis asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Zoey replied.

"What are they doing?" Francis asked looking behind Ellis and Zoey.

"They got a nucleus from one of Bill's cells. They're cloning it and soon it will be made into a medicine that makes everyone completely immune to the infection." Zoey explained.

"The what did the who and made what?" Francis questioned.

"They're making a super food that makes people not become zombies." Ellis said.

"Oh great!" Francis said.

"Come on let's go tell the others." Ellis said.

"Alright." Zoey said.

*dinner time*

"Alright open your mouth Bill." Zoey said, giving Bill some baby food. He did as he was told and began to eat.

"Hey now that they had the medicine you think things are going to be normal again?" Louis asked.

"Maybe." Rochelle said, eating some salad.

"If it does go back what do we do?" Coach asked.

"I don't know. Maybe get on with our lives." Nick replied.

"I hope that I can be a reporter again." Rochelle sighed.

"I think I'll go back to collage," Zoey said. "I maybe can take on being a script writer."

"I want to open up the auto repair shop again. If my friends are alive hopefully they'll join me." Ellis said.

"Wait a sec. What are you gonna do about Bill?" Francis asked.

"Bill," Ellis said looking at the baby. "I think I found a down side to the world being cured of the zombie Apocalypse."

"What is it?" Coach wondered.

"Me and Zoey aren't like a married couple no more." Ellis sighed.

"Ellis, just because when the zombie Apocalypse is done doesn't mean we still can't take care of Bill together." Zoey said, slightly laughing.

"That means we'd like live under the same roof and all that stuff." Ellis replied.

"Raising Bill together doesn't necessarily mean we live int the same home. It could be... the same city, the same town, or the same neighborhood." Zoey explained.

"Oh." Ellis said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh and Ellis another thing. The thing I said about us not getting married. I changed my mind." Zoey said, walking away.

"Mama! Dada! Me! Family!" Bill yelled.

"Yeah, I hope so." Ellis smiled.

After three years the infection died down. The survivors decided to all live in Botan Rouge and they all had kids of their own (Coach has a grandson.) Rochelle and Nick got married and so did Zoey and Ellis. Bill grew up to be a amazing smart kid. Then they all lived happily ever after. The end.

XD Just kidding! It's the end of this Saga but I'm making a new one featuring all the survivors children including Keith's. Update soon! P.S. If you guys make fan-art I'll update quicker!


End file.
